Pas si pourrie que ça finalement
by Poochie-90
Summary: Hiroki rentre chez lui alors qu'il vient de passer une journée de merde.


**Auteur: **Poochie

**Bases: **Junjou Romantica

**Genre: **Yaoi, romance, humour

**Couple: **Nowaki/Hiroki

**Disclaimer: **Shungiku Nakamura

**Note de l'auteur: **Ne faites pas attention à moi, je ne fais que de passer…

* * *

Pas si pourrie que ça finalement

Journée de merde !

Journée pourrie !

Pas possible de passer une journée aussi nulle !

Cette fois, c'était une certitude, il en avait plus que marre.

Kamijou inspira et expira profondément tout en posant sa main sur la poignée de la porte de son appartement. Il fallait qu'il retrouve un minimum de contenance avant d'entrer. Il le savait. S'il entrait dans cet état, la mine boudeuse et les vêtements trempés, l'air de fort mauvaise humeur, Nowaki allait encore s'inquiéter pour lui et tenter de le réconforter. Et ça, il ne le voulait absolument pas.

Il prit donc son temps pour se calmer, fermant les yeux pour s'aider. Il devait avoir l'air ridicule à attendre comme cela, tel un idiot, mais il s'en foutait pour le moment.

Hiroki se décida enfin à ouvrir la porte au bout de quelques minutes de calme.

- Tadaima, lança-t-il au hasard sans lever la tête du sol qu'il était en train d'admirer.

- Okaeri, Nowaki lui sourit gentiment. Quelque chose ne va pas, Hiro-san ?

Kamijou secoua négativement la tête, toujours en fixant le sol. Ses épaules étaient parcourues de spasmes, signe qu'il tentait de contenir une crise de rage ou alors tout simplement un cri du même genre. Son vis-à-vis comprit que cela devait être dû au froid. Les vêtements de Hiro étant trempés, il ne devait pas avoir spécialement très chaud.

Kusama se leva de son siège, se rendant à la salle de bain pour y prendre une serviette. Machinalement, il la posa sur la tête de l'autre, dans le but de lui essuyer au moins les cheveux. Mais Hiroki se recula d'un bon avant que le contact n'ait eu lieu.

- Hiro-san ?

Sans un mot, l'homme ainsi nommé se précipita jusque dans la chambre, claquant la porte au passage dans un bruit sec.

Qu'est-ce qui prenait encore à Hiro ? Dieu seul le savait. Habitué à ces élans de colère et à ces réactions sans aucun sens, Nowaki ne se posa pas plus de questions. Mais il s'inquiétait quand même un peu pour son compagnon. Il savait pertinemment bien que laisser Kamijou seul quelques temps était la meilleure solution. Mais le naturel revenant toujours au galop, il prit quand même la direction de la chambre pour abreuver son envie de materner l'autre râleur.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre, prenant bien garde à ne pas recevoir un objet volant en pleine poire avant de sourire de nouveau.

- Hiro-san ? Tu veux me dire ce qui ne va pas, demanda l'homme aux cheveux bleus nuit tout en entrant dans l'antre.

Un grognement indisctint lui répondit.

C'était pas gagné…

Le brun se tenait assis sur le bord du lit. Ses cheveux cachaient ses yeux puisqu'il observait toujours le sol avec autant d'intérêt.

Un soupir franchit la barrière des lèvres de Nowaki. Il s'avança prudemment vers l'autre homme, sans gestes brusques, comme s'il approchait un animal sauvage et apeuré.

Il s'assit à côté de son vis-à-vis, le collant presque. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de son compagnon qui ne le repoussa pas cette fois.

- Mauvaise journée, dit innocemment Kusama, ne se rendant pas encore compte de l'ampleur de ses mots.

Kamijou lança un regard indéchiffrable à son « âme sœur ».

- Mauvaise, répéta-t-il. Tu veux savoir si j'ai passé une mauvaise journée ?

Dans le mille, pensa Nowaki en resserrant son bras toujours autour des épaules d'Hiro.

- Elle était si affreuse que ça cette journée, l'homme aux cheveux bleus lui sourit. Voulant le réconforter plus qu'autre chose. Dans un geste rageur, l'autre repoussa son bras. Tu étais de bonne humeur pourtant ce matin, rajouta-t-il.

- De bonne humeur, hurla presque Hiroki. Comment veux-tu que j'y sois encore avec tout ce qui m'est arrivé aujourd'hui ?

Il soupira d'anticipation rien qu'à l'idée de devoir se remémoré sa journée.

- Il faisait beau ce matin, ça s'annonçait être une très bonne journée. Mais fallait que je croise l'autre abruti d'Akihiko. Déjà ça, ça me bousille une journée complète. Suite à ça, j'arrive de mauvais poils au boulot et c'est l'autre Miyagi qui l'a ramène. J'en pouvais plus, je voulais juste rentrer à la maison et là, la douche. Y a vraiment qu'à moi que ça arrive ces choses-là.

Pendant tout le récit ponctué de cris de son amant, Nowaki n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il cligna bêtement des yeux avant de dire le plus calmement du monde:

- C'est tout ?

Une aura maléfique planait maintenant au-dessus de sa tête. Il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

- Tu fais vraiment tout un plat avec pas grand chose, Hiro-san, rajouta-il en continuant de sourire. Ledit Hiro-san écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

- C'est pas vrai, s'exclama le brun, tel un enfant trop gâté. Il fit une moue boudeuse adorable avant de commencer à ignorer superbement son voisin de lit.

Kusama se rapprocha davantage. Toujours en souriant, il reposa son bras autour des épaules de son compagnon. Il approcha sa bouche tout près de l'oreille de son vis-à-vis, comme pour lui révéler un secret avant de lui murmurer:

- Mais je connais un moyen pour que cette journée ne soit pas complètement fichue.

- T'es bête, s'exclama Hiroki tout en rougissant violemment.

Owari

* * *

Je trouvais qu'il n'y avait pas assez de fics en français sur ce fandom alors j'y ai mis mon grain de sel.

Et puis j'adore le couple, Nowaki/Hiroki. Ils sont trop mignons tous les deux. X3 Il était de mon devoir de participer à la création de fanfictions sur ce couple.

Sur ce, à plus !


End file.
